Two Equals One
by andrhats
Summary: Sheik and Link finally consummate their relationship as the end of the war comes ever closer. Lemon, Yaoi, M/M, and so on and so forth...


**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, its characters and locations are all property of Nintendo, I'm merely borrowing them.**

**Right, so this is the missing sex scene from my main fic—Soul Mates—which takes place on the ni****ght of the party with the Gerudo in chapter 112, so I suggest you read that before you read this as the context won't make any sense unless you do. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Oh, and Sheik is a separate, male individual in this fic, which explains certain anatomical features.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Two Equals One**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Those were the words that set it all into motion. It had been long overdue, too. They had both felt it, ever since they laid eyes upon each other, though neither of them knew what it really meant. But they did now, and their hearts were beating wildly with anticipation.

Sheik's lips parted with Link's, and the Sheikah leaned back, sitting upright as he straddled the Hero. Link's hands travelled upwards from Sheik's hips, making the younger teen shiver as the Hero sat up to capture Sheik's lips once again. It was a gentle kiss, an innocent one that spoke volumes of what Link was thinking about. It almost tore at Sheik's heart, really. The Hero of time, the greatest warrior in all the land, destined to save Hyrule, didn't know what to do.

Sheik smiled against the Hero's lips and deepened the kiss, parting his lips sot that Link's hesitant tongue could reassert his dominance in the relationship. It was a battle Sheik was more than willing to lose. Their tongues bumped and twisted around each other, filling Sheik's mouth with the taste that was so definitely and completely _Link_.

Slowly, Sheik let his hands wander, starting to unbutton Link's shirt, the one he had been given by the Gerudo. _Since when did it have buttons?_ Sheik wondered, realising that he had never seen them before. This tiny, minute observation was so surprising that he interrupted the kiss in order to look at the Hero's shirt, fumbling with the buttons still.

"Something wrong?" asked Link, panting slightly from the lack of air, a heavy blush on his face.

"I didn't know this shirt had buttons," said Sheik, realising too late how silly it sounded, making his own already noticeable blush deeper. "Didn't notice," he mumbled, trailing off.

Link chuckled, stroking Sheik's cheek with the back of his right hand, the skin there surprisingly soft for someone who wore gauntlets and swung shields around all day. "Are you nervous, Sheik?" he asked amused. "I thought you didn't fear anything."

"It is my first time," replied Sheik.

"Mine too," said the Hero. "You know how I told you that I know everything works?" he asked.

Sheik nodded.

"I lied," admitted the Hero, grinning embarrassedly. "I mean, I know where this and that goes, but…the…the, what's it called…?"

"F-foreplay?" stuttered Sheik, slapping himself mentally for said stutter.

"Yeah, exactly," said Link. "And the…the…the stuff that comes before the actual…er…act…"

Sheik smiled and kissed Link again, silencing the blabber that had started to pour forth from the Hero's mouth. When they parted, he whispered: "I think that's up to us to find out." He continued unbuttoning Link's shirt, opening it fully, exposing Link's upper body. The Hero helpfully pulled his arms out of the sleeves and threw the garment on the floor.

They both let their hands wander; exploring their lover's body with their hands in ways they had never been able to before, the closest being when treating each other's wounds. Link's body was full of scars, Sheik realised, especially his stomach. There was a particularly vicious one just underneath his ribs. Abruptly, Sheik pushed Link backwards, making the Hero lie flat-out. Without giving Link the time to recover, Sheik leaned down and kissed the scar gently, carefully rubbing the other scars with his fingers. Each of the marks on Link's skin was given the same treatment. Sheik felt Link shiver beneath him, the Hero's skin developing goose bumps. Link's hands were roaming through Sheik's hair, entwining and roughing up the strands.

He was clearly enjoying it, not only from the way he was breathing and shivering, but also from the rather noticeable hardness that was developing against Sheik's own belly right then, right in concordance with his own. He stopped kissing Link's stomach for a second, looked up at the Hero—

—and suddenly found himself lying on his back, Link looming above him, grinning down at Sheik, eyes staring intensely into his own. Link kissed him again, this time forceful and clearly with intent to dominate, so very different from the hesitant and embarrassed boy he had been moments before.

"My turn," he whispered as he began to kiss and lick his way down Sheik's body, making the Sheikah squirm with pleasure. Sheik had never felt anything like it. His body was on fire, and Link's small gestures did little to alleviate the burning. A kiss here, a lick here… He was rock-hard now, he felt it. Judging by Link's sudden grin when he arrived in that general area, he enjoyed it immensely. And what did the cheeky fucker do? He kissed the naked skin exposed by the little skirt-like garment Sheik was wearing, not moving an inch closer to the now-throbbing, aching member. Sheik moaned, wanting it so much…

"Wow, you're really into this, aren't you?" asked Link, looking up at Sheik. "You're shaking…"

It was impossible to contain it. "Get on with it, you daft bugger," Sheik said, glaring at Link.

"Your wish is my command, m'lady," said Link jokingly. He hooked his fingers underneath the hem of the skirt-thing and, after looking for approval from Sheik, carefully tugged it down. He pulled it off and threw it away to its companions on the floor.

The slightly cooler air felt incredible. Link looked at the now fully exposed—and heavily blushing—Sheik, who looked back. The Sheikah was suddenly feeling self-conscious, and he tried to cross his legs to hide the embarrassment, but Link's gentle touch stopped him.

"You're beautiful, Sheik," Link whispered, touching the tip of Sheik's member, sending another round of shivers through the younger boy. Then Link did something Sheik had never expected him to—or even know how to—do. He took Sheik into his mouth. Sheik's world went dark as he closed his eyes, not expecting the wave of pleasure that accompanied his foray into Link's dark, warm and moist mouth. The Hero licked and sucked, even making this strange little hum, which felt incredible against Sheik. He moaned, a sound which grew even louder when the Hero began to bob his head up and down, taking in Sheik's entire length.

"Link…ah…Goddesses…ha…" Sheik's mind was going haywire, unable to focus on anything but the feeling that was emanating from down there, his face on fire from the blushing. The mere idea of doing something like this with another male…it just… "AH!" he exclaimed when he suddenly felt Link's finger intruding on a very private spot, barely giving him time to prepare before Link started to move it in and out like a steam piston.

"You like that?" asked the Hero genuinely, eyes worried. Sheik barely had the energy—and will—to open his eyes and look at him.

"Don't…hah…don't stop," he managed to press out before he threw his head back once again when Link began his assault anew.

"Hee," Link said simply and continued working on Sheik's member with his mouth.

Sheik was close to the edge, he could feel it. He had pretty good self-control, he knew, but when Link added another finger, and then another, it just became too much. Only lasting a few seconds after the third had been inserted, he arched his back in the bed, moaning as he came into Link's mouth. The Hero stopped bobbing his head. He grimaced slightly as Sheik felt him swallow.

"How was that?" asked Link happily, face red with effort and embarrassment.

Sheik was sure he didn't look any different as he sat up and looked at Link, panting heavily. "That…was…amazing…" he said.

"Heh, thanks," said Link, grinning. He looked down pointedly at his own lower body, particularly at the tent that had been set up in his trousers. Sheik crawled on his knees toward Link, grabbing at the hem of the Hero's pants, pulling them down in a swift movement. Link was…bigger than he had expected him to be. But Sheik did not let that stop him as he returned Link's favour, taking the Hero into his mouth. It was…a strange feeling, having another man—boy, more like—in his mouth, but not unpleasant at all. He let his tongue slide along Link's length, playing with the slit at the end. His hand found its way to the base of Link's member, where it began to stroke.

The Hero shivered and panted as Sheik continued his ministrations, the Sheikah feeling quite pleased that he was able to make Link react like this. When the Hero, on top of that, began to _moan_, he knew he was definitely doing it right.

That was why he was surprised when Link suddenly stopped him and made him stand up on his knees in the bed. Link looked slightly down at Sheik and kissed him, tongue once again taking dominance almost immediately. Sheik could taste himself on Link's tongue, shuddered slightly at the salty sensation.

They parted, and Link rested his forehead against Sheik's, his hand trailing down to cup one of Sheik's buttocks in a firm grip, making the Sheikah squeak slightly. His other hand found Sheik's member, which was hardening again, quickly.

"You know what comes now, right?" the Hero asked, his voice shaky and uncertain.

"Yes," Sheik whispered. "I know."

"And you're okay with it?" asked Link, his eyes staring into Sheik's.

"Absolutely."

"Alright."

He gently laid Sheik down on his back in the bed, kissing him one more time before parting Sheik's legs and seating himself between them. He spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva all over his still glistening member, and then some around Sheik's entrance. Slowly, he guided himself, placing the tip against the skin.

"You ready?" he asked, almost looking panic-stricken.

"Yes," replied Sheik, nodding and smiling at the Hero.

It was hell. It felt like a white-hot poker was being shoved up there, and Sheik silently screamed as Link—though he tried to be gentle—firmly entered him. The Hero seemed to lose control of himself as he buried himself inside Sheik up to the hilt. Sheik felt tears trail down his cheeks, the pain so unbearable…

"Goddesses, I'm so sorry, Sheik," said Link, definitely panic-stricken now as he made to pull out, but was stopped by the Sheikah's hand.

"No…don't…" Sheik panted. "Just…give me…time to…adjust…"

Link nodded wordlessly, waiting patiently and drying away Sheik's tears as he slowly let the feeling of Link's shaft inside him get into his head. Slowly, but surely, the pain went away. He nodded breathily to Link, who slowly began to thrust in and out. The pain returned tenfold, but quickly gave way for something that was so intense, so pleasurable…

"Hah…ah…ah," Sheik moaned, grabbing the bed sheets, his hands locking with iron grips. Link placed Sheik's legs on his shoulders, making it easier for him to thrust, his face locked in a hilarious grimace.

Soon, they were both moaning and groaning in a chorus that was certain to be heard for miles, but none of them cared. Suddenly, Link put Sheik's legs down, grabbed the younger boy's arms and pulled him up, making him come face to face with Link again. Then he continued thrusting, holding Sheik as close to him as possible, kissing the Sheikah with all the vigour he could muster.

They were both approaching the edge, and the rhythm picked up, Link thrusting faster and harder. Sheik tried to hold back, but found himself unable to resist. With a loud moan, he came for the second time, covering his and Link's stomachs with his seed. Seconds later, he felt a vibration passing through Link's entire being, and the Hero came, almost roaring. He felt the warm spurts come from Link's member.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, both panting and sweating, but feeling like they had just lifted an enormous weight of their shoulders. Sheik blinked the sweat out of his eyes, looked up and kissed Link. Slowly, carefully, Link pulled out of Sheik, and both of them collapsed on the bed, lying close.

He was so tired…

Sheik could feel his eyes slipping closed, and Link's seemed to be doing the same. It had been an exhausting day, the party taking most of their energy away, and now this… But it felt perfect. He locked his fingers with Link's. The Hero pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you," Sheik whispered.

"I love you too," Link whispered back.

Then, as two lovers who had finally become one, they fell asleep. Knowing that their long and arduous journey was soon coming to an end, though the largest and most difficult of challenges still lay ahead, they could finally rest, at least for a while until Hyrule called upon them to finish the long war…

* * *

**Er, so this was my first sex scene ever written, can't really say if I'm happy with it or not. I guess that's up to you guys, hee. Please read and leave a small review with what you think, eh? Thank you.**

**-Andy**


End file.
